


The End

by jfridley



Series: ScienceBros Week [24]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfridley/pseuds/jfridley
Summary: This is day four's prompt (MERGE) from @scincebrosweek





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> Small scene at the end of the movie

Bruce stood at the water’s edge watching as the last flower floated out of view. The crowd had dispersed after the ark reactor sunk, each lost in their own thoughts. He usually hated funerals but this was a fitting end to Tony’s death. That thought made him flash back to 8 months ago.

* * *

8 months prior

Tony knocked on the doorframe to Bruce’s lab looking around for the other man.

“Bruce?” he called as he walked in.

“Hey Tony in here” Bruce called.

“Your voice sounds off-have you been working too hard? Eating enough? Pep and Morgan have been asking about you. You haven’t been by in a while” Tony called as he searched for his friend.

“Yeah sorry about that. I’ve been busy” Bruce said as he stepped into view from around the corner making Tony freeze in shock. He looked like Hulk but smaller, and he had Bruce’s voice.

“Bruce what did you do?” Tony murmured.

“I am calling it self discovery” Bruce said.

“Self discovery?” Tony repeated.

“Locked myself in a gamma lab and this is a result” Bruce replied.

“You locked yourself in here and somehow what merged the two of you together?” Tony replied.

Bruce nodded “Pretty much” he concluded.

Tony started to pace in frustration “How the hell did this happen?” he said then whirled on the taller man. “Were you trying to kill yourself again?’ he demanded.

Bruce shook his head taking a calming breath “No this was truly another lab experiment gone sideways. But hey this is better-the world gets the best of both of us. My brain and hulk’s brawn” he said.

“Can it be reversed?” Tony asked.

Bruce shrugged “It hasn’t yet” he replied.

“What o=if something had happened to you Bruce, and no one was around?” Tony asked.

Bruce sighed “Then it would be on me” he replied.

“And you’d be dead” Tony added.

“Nothing happened Tony” Bruce reminded his friend. “And I am not afraid of dying Tony you know that” he added softly.

Tony frowned getting more agitated “I never said I was afraid of dying” he shot back. “You think I haven’t thought about it? Since Afghanistan-the ark reactor-space, both times. I just don’t actively search it out anymore-I have more to live for now” he added.

Bruce smiled “I know you do” he said.

Tony stared at Bruce “It has to be something HUGE for me not to come back” he said.

* * *

PRESENT

Bruce shook his head, coming back to the present. He smiled sadly as he turned and saw Morgan and Happy sitting on the porch.

“You always had to be right didn’t you” he whispered glancing up at the sky, hoping there was at least one angel listening.


End file.
